


Im Schatten des Regenbogens

by Nerd_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull, F/M, Harry Potter is Skull (Reborn), M/M, Strong Skull
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Princess/pseuds/Nerd_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er  arbeitet aus dem Schatten heraus um sie zu schützen. Es ist ihm egal was sie mit ihm machen, ihr überleben ist seine Priorität und wen das heißt das der stärkste zum schwächsten wird dan ist ihm das such recht den schließlich steht hier das Gleichgewicht der welt auf dem Spiel... Außerdem in irgendeiner Art und weise hat er sie doch lieb gewonnen... zumindest wird es nie langweilig mit ihnen. </p><p>("Kann es sein das du ein Masochist bist Skull?" "Halt die Klappe du bist nur eine Stimme in meinem Kopf..." "..." "... Vielleicht hätte ich senpai doch ausweichen sollen..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Willkommen im Wahnsinn

AN:Mir gehört nichts.

Willkommen meine Damen und herren,

ich bin sehr erfreut euch hier zu sehen. Ihr fragt euch sicherlich was euch hier erwartet, doch keine Angst, ich werde euch keinesfalls leid zufügen. Ich will ihnen lediglich eine Geschichte erzählen.

Was für eine Geschichte?

...

Nun, dies ist eine Geschichte eines Kindes das schon früh in seinem Leben Schmerz ertragen musste, und doch immer noch voller Hoffnung und Freude nach vorne blickt.

Diese Geschichte erzählt aber auch von einem Mann welcher verraten und belogen wurde, welcher aber trotzdem immer noch vertrauen in andere setzen kann.

In dieser Geschichte geht es um eine Person die nie ihr Haupt neigt, nie aufgibt und für die die er liebt sogar sterben würde.

Doch vor allem ist diese Geschichte eins: einen Geschichte eines Himmels welcher durch Verrat seiner eigenen Wächter in Disharmonie viel und sich der Himmel in eine Wolke umwandelte.

...

Dies ist die Geschichte von Skull de Mord, und sie beginnt am 1980 in aIs Skull unter seinem richtigen Namen geboren wurde.

Harry James Potter.


	2. Prolog 2.0

Harry James Potter.  
Wen man jemanden fragt was sie zu diesem jungen sagen würden kriegt man, von der Person abhängig, eine mehr oder minder nette Antwort. Für die einen ist er ein Nichtsnutz und Verbrecher der nie was auf die Reihe bekommen hat und es auch nie wird. Für andere hingehen ist er ein Held. Schließlich trägt er den Namen Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hat doch nicht für umsonst oder? 

Ich muss doch jetzt aber sicherlich nicht die ganze Lebensgeschichte von ihm nicht wiedergeben meine werten Gäste oder? Den würden sie diese nicht wissen wären sie doch keinesfalls hier, oder irre ich mich da in irgendeiner Art und weiße?

Nein? Nun gut lassen sie uns fortfahren. 

Nein er trägt in nicht für umsonst und er hat auch Voldemort mehr als einmal die Stirn geboten und sogagewonnech . Doch… Harry war noch nie so wie andere ihn sich vorstellen … er war schon immer anders sei es in der Muggel oder auch in der Magischen .

Was? Oh ihr wollt die Unterschiede wissen? Nun wo fange ich den am besten an? 

Ah, ich weis … sicherlich ist ihnen bewusst das Harry im ersten Jahr fast in Slytherin gelandet wäre oder?

Das Haus der Schlangen. Die der Menschen welche List in sich tragen, welche aber auch treu in den Tod bleiben, sei es für ihre Werte und ideale oder für Menschen. Die sie als würdig genug erachten das man ihnen Folgt. 

Nun sie merken, eine Schlange zu sein hat seine Vorteile, aber ich schweife ab. Gehen wie vor ran.

Wie gesagt Harry wäre fast im Haus der Schlangen gerate, nur weil er den alten Hut überreden onnte kam er am Ende doch nach Griffindor, und das Thema Slytherin wurde nicht mehr angesprochen. 

(„Und was ist mit der Sache im zweiten Schuljahr?“ „Hush, an diesem Punkt sind wir noch nicht, also würde ich sie bitten still zu sein und mich weiter erzählen lassen OK? Ja? Nun wo war ich…? Ach ja…“) 

Doch egal wie sehr Harry probierte Löwe zu sein voller Mut und reinen Herzens, kam es ihm nicht herum zu bemerken das in der Magischen Welt etwas sehr großes, sehr falsch lief. Deswegen fing er an Misstrauisch zu werden. Und wir alle wissen sobald der Samen es Misstrauens gepflanzt wurde gedeiht er bis sich die Sache geklärt hat, vorher ist es fast unmöglich ihn verschwinden zu lassen. 

Harry war keinesfalls dumm, oh nein, tatsächlich hätte er, mit Leichtigkeit, mit Hermine konkurrieren können. Doch gerader weil er so intelligent war verberge er seine inteligez und fing an seine Umgebung zu beobachten.

Er beobachtete seine Mitmenschen und ihr verhalten zu einander. Und je mehr er sie beobachtete, desto mehr viel ihm auf das das alles, Hogwarts und die Magische Welt, eher einem einzigem riesigen Theaterstück glich als alles andere. Die Gespräche die mit ihm geführt wurden klangen nach einer Weile wie einstudiert und alle liefen darauf hinaus wie gut und schön doch die Helle Seite der Magie war. 

Je mehr er davon hörte desto mehr wuchs das Misstrauen. Er bekam „zufällig“ den Stab mit dem gleichen Kern wie Voldemort, ein Reinblüter der Hellen Seite setzte sich ausgerechnet zu ihm obwohl noch viele andere Abteile lehr waren, und der seltsame Korridor im dritten stock und der versuchte Einbruch in sei Gringotts nur einen Tag nach dem er dort war? 

Bei aller Liebe das konnte und sollte ja kein Zufall sein. Deswegen fing Harry an eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen, distanzierte sich von Ron und Hermine und redete insgesamt nur noch selten mit seinen Mitschülern. 

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er in der Bibliothek und schlich sich nicht nur einmal Nachts in die verbotene Abteilung. Er durchforstete Zeitungen und Schülerackten, Bücher und Biografien.  
Es kostete ihn viel Zeit um alles raus zu finden doch als sich alle Puzzletücke zusammenlegten entfaltete sich eine grausame Wahrheit vor ihm welche ihn bis ins Marck erschütterte.


End file.
